


Edmund and His Sisters

by brawltogethernow



Series: stuff I wrote for 3SF [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of three-sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edmund and His Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "[Narnia, Lucy, protective older brother](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3627747#cmt3627747)" and "[Narnia, Edmund +/ Susan, trolling his sister and her suitors](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3847395#cmt3847395)". I had a (pretty arbitrary) personal Don't Write Narnia rule until I broke it to write six sentences about Edmund Pevensie. I just really love this kid.

Edmund tries to think more before he acts, these days. But owing Lucy comes far before that consideration. He'll be keeping a sword or a strong word at the ready, in any case.

 

*

 

"Of course," he's almost finished telling the gaggle of young noble men, "if you really want to court the Queen, it's really better to bring at least two rare magical items. Why, I remember the time a fellow only brought one, and--"

An arrow thunks into the tree he's leaning against a perfect inch from his ear.

"...I'll just show you to the Hall then," he says when everyone's recovered from the shock, patting the tree in apology.


End file.
